


Blood Roots

by Blood Roots (RotChan)



Category: Blood Roots(original)
Genre: Discrimination, Gangs, Gen, Original Story - Freeform, Plant Creatures, Violence, humans vs plants, more tags to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotChan/pseuds/Blood%20Roots
Summary: Plant fae just want to be like humans, is it hard to ask for?





	Blood Roots

"Back again already?" The old woman behind the counter stood on her toes to peer at the incoming 'guest'. The man snorted, shivering harshly, and rightfully so. The woman sighed and peered out the large glass windows of her cafe, large amounts of snow glowing in the mid-day sunlight. She reached over, grabbing a rag and disappeared into the doors of the kitchen. Today was an off day for her, however it was common knowledge to leave the doors unlocked for this guest of hers. Said man, named Vincent, was a common homeless man,er, plant. Vincent was a plant fae, creatures that exist in the world, but aren't exactly accepted yet by humans yet. Plants fae were treated poorly, many, just like Vincent, were homeless due to it. The woman, Jane, felt bad for him. She personally never saw Plant fae being different, they looked human, so why should it matter so much. She shook her head, wringing the warm water from the rag into the sink before turning on her heel and out the kitchen door.

"I her this winter is gonna be a bad one, should you need a place, I can get the mattress in the back room for ya." She held the rag out to Vincent, who freed a hand from one of his armpits to grab it. He wrapped his hands in the rag, sighing as the nice warmth it offered."That would be appreciated,Jane."

Jane nodded with a smile and went back behind the counter, grabbing a plate and utensils,"Any luck with finding a job?" She knew his answer, but it felt normal to ask. "Nah, them damn business won't even interview me 'cause of what I am." He grumbled after, probably profanities Jane had said she didn't like. She plopped a few large doughnuts on the plate, a few napkins and a fork and knife in one hand, plate in other, she offered the food to Vincent, who accepted with appreciation. Vincent continued speaking as Jane went for coffee,"Th'thing is, Jane, I don't think I'll ever find a job out here. Not with all these loonies runn'in the businesses." Jane appeared again from the kitchen, coffee mug and pot in her hands,"I hear New York isn't a very good place for work for anyone."

She poured him a cup, and he thanked her quietly. After a swallow of food, he took a quick sip before shaking his head,"I mean in 'Merica. There's no jobs in "Merica for people like me." He looked out the window, watching human children tug eachother around on sleds. School was out today, it seemed." I'll say, America is in a much better place than other countries right now."

"Canada?" Jane had sat down next to him, chin rest on her propped hand, she perked at the mention of her home country,"Ah, Canada isn't that bad. You would need someone to escort you, though, you can't cross the border without one." Vincent took a few bites of doughnut,"Right, and I'd reckon ya wouldn't do it, huh?" Jane snorted, but smiled,"Unfortunately, no. I can't exactly leave this cafe alone to make that trip, plus it costs money, and I don't exactly have that at the moment."

Vincent nodded, brushing dark, dirty green locks from his from his face. Jane watched him," You're gunna need a shower, son, you're filthy." She reached over and grabbed a lock of hair, giving it a feel. Dead hair, common for Plant fae during winter."Perhaps a haircut and a hat to replace, hmm?" She got to her tired feet and went for scissors and another rag, leaving the pine tree to finish his meal and coffee in a moment of silence.

Once back, the chair was repositioned in a clear area, and the rag wrapped loosely around Vincent's neck, Jane began cutting the man's hair. Bit by bit, he started looking more civilized. A little. "What about Europe?" The question was quiet, Jane almost didn't catch it before realizing,"Ah, I dunno about that one. I hear it's the worst there."

"Really?"

Jane nodded, running her fingers through the now clean cut side of his head before working on the other,"Mhm, places like Russia and Italy run things differently when it comes to you Plant people, from what I've heard, Plant people are killed if they step out of place." Vincent hummed in response,"So just have'ta wait, I guess."

_Snip._ The last dirty lock fell with the rest, Jane smiled at her work before answering to him,"It'll be hard but we have good people trying their hardest to make life good for your kind." She brushed her hands off against eachother before pulling the rag away from his shoulders, allowing him to stand. He looked in the window at himself, admiring his cleaner look now that the hair was gone, he chuckled,"Y'know Jane, at one point I would'a thought ya were a hairdresser than a cafe owner." He turned and smiled at the woman, who had moved the chair back into place and was holding a mop, rag discarded."I would have wanted that to be true had I studied for it." They shared a laugh before the broom was handed to Vincent,"Clean up while I get the mattress ready for you, shouldn't be long." Vincent nodded, and she turned away. Though, before she could make it to the back hallway, Vincent spoke,"Jane." He looked at her, and smiled,"Thank you."

Jane relaxed, and smiled warmly,"You're welcome."


End file.
